Date of Doom
by Sarcastic Twists
Summary: Claire, Josh, and Cam at Chuck-E-Cheese. Add evil twins and clam dip and what do you get? CHAOS. Challenge fic from RhiniHeartBreaker


The Date Of Doom (sucky title, I know)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, Chuck-E-Cheese, the song You and Me by Lifehouse, the It Girl, or even the money line (in White Chicks). Plain and simple, I just own the plot. **

"I can't believe you're on a date with both of us, Claire," Cam said, as they walked into the building.

"This was the only day I could go out with both of you! It's not my fault my parents are being mean," Claire defended.

"Don't worry, Claire. It's fine with me if you take us both..." Josh said.

Claire smiled up at him. "Thanks, Josh. You're a sweetie."

"Kiss up," Cam muttered as they got their glow-in-the-dark stamps.

"Yay!" Claire shouted. "We're in Chuck-E-Cheese!"

"You are honestly the weirdest person I've ever met. How can you still like Chuck-E-Cheese?" Cam asked.

"Chuck-E-Cheese is awesome, Cam!" Claire said childishly.

"But still. A date in Chuck-E-Cheese?" Josh said, raising his eyebrow.

"As I said. It's awesome," Claire repeated.

Cam and Josh both shrugged. It didn't matter where they were going. The only thing that mattered was Claire's happiness.

Yea, right. All they were going to do is fighting for Claire. Whether she likes it or not.

And Josh knows exactly how to win.

"Um… I've gotta go… do something… over there!" Josh said oddly.

"Okay," Claire said obliviously. Has she been hanging out with Olivia or something?

She grabbed Cam's hand and dragged him to the tubes. Cam smirked back at Josh because Claire was holding his hand.

Josh rolled his eyes. Cam would get it soon. Claire would be _his_.

The brown-eyed boy walked inconspicuously towards the restrooms where two twins were waiting.

The twins had dark brown hair, brown eyes, shiny red lips, and NYY hats. These were Josh's cousins.

Josh smiled evilly. Oh yes, Cam would get it soon.

"So you guys got the stuff?" Josh asked.

"Yup," they said in unison while holding up two bags of 'the stuff'.

"Okay. Start the first attack now. Deploy the red crayons!" Josh shouted.

"Shhh, you dumbass! We can't let anyone know we're attacking him! We've already gotten thrown out of here once," the smaller twin said.

"It was super cool, but still!" the taller one added.

"Fine," Josh mumbled. "Cody -he gestured toward the smaller one- and Cesar -he gestured toward the larger one- go!"

Cody and Cesar then went towards Cam. They went in the tubes to follow him and searched high and low, left and right for hours (really 2 minutes).

Then, Cody saw him. "Cesar! There they are," he whispered.

"Get the red crayons out!" Cesar responded.

They took the crayons out of their pockets and went toward Cam.

Cam was coincidently wearing khaki shorts (something he stole from Derrick, the biter) and would make their plan all the more easy.

The mischievous twins started drawing red blobs on the back of Cam's pants. Cam didn't feel a thing.

When the were done, they screamed. "Oh my god! What's wrong with him!?"

"What?" Cam turned around and got poked in the eye by their fingers.

He swore loudly. They screamed louder. Shame, shame Cam. Swearing in front of children; what would your mother say?

"Um, Cam," Claire said hesitantly, "Have you just gotten your period?"

"What? No! I'm a _guy_, Claire," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yea… I guess," Claire said doubtfully.

"But," she continued, "Why do you have a red spot on your butt?"

"WHAT?!" Cam practically screeched.

He turned around like a dog searching for its tail, but obviously he couldn't see the spot.

Cam growled. "I'll go to the bathroom and get this cleaned up."

He crawled out of the bathroom with spectators laughing at his condition.

The twins just smirked.

--

For the rest of the day, the twins played pranks on Cam ranging from bothering him with maracas to throwing snapping silver-painted turtles at him.

While the boys had been terrorizing Cam, Josh was getting closer to Claire. Soon, in his words anyway, Cam would be under 3 feet of dirt and Claire would be with Josh.

A tad harsh don't you think?

As they were sitting down and eating pizza, Cam saw a waiter walking by with clam dip.

Cam stopped the waiter and told him to come over.

"Look, Claire," he pointed at the clam dip, "It's our food! You see, the _clam_ dip. Cam, Claire, Clam."

"I don't see it."

Cam groaned. It felt like Olivia had switched brains with Claire.

"Our name would be Closh. You know, Claire, Josh. Closh." Josh said.

"Oh! I see it!" Claire said with a grin.

Cam looked at her incredulously. "But you didn't get Clam?"

"Nope."

Cam banged his head on the table. Josh looked on with a smug smile.

Suddenly, the waiter was tipped over and the clam dip fell through the air. And landed right on Cam.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?"

Claire, Josh, and the twins under the opposite table snickered.

"Cam, you've had really bad luck today," Claire laughed.

"Maybe it's a sign," Josh said mischievously.

"Of what exactly?" Cam responded through clenched teeth.

"That you and Claire shouldn't be together," Josh said nonchalantly.

He glared at Josh, but said nothing.

"I want ice cream," Claire said randomly.

"I'll go get it for you," Josh and Cam said in unison.

They glared at each other, daring the other to go first. Josh took his chance and ran. Cam raced after him, though was slower because the clam dip was still on his clothes.

Josh got there first and put his money in the vending machine. He selected at random and waited until it dropped. He grabbed it and ran back.

When Cam saw that Josh had beaten him and gotten the ice cream already, he cursed. He really didn't have any luck today.

Or maybe it was those demented little twins he kept seeing everywhere. He quickly dismissed the idea. Those innocent looking twins would never do something that evil. Even if they did look like the devil, a.k.a. Josh.

He walked back. Apparently, the ice cream Josh had gotten was pink, white, and brown. Obviously, neapolitan ice cream.

"Here's your ice cream, Claire. It's neapolitan," Josh said suavely.

Or as suavely as one could be when delivering ice cream.

"Hey! Isn't that that short French Guy?" Claire said puzzled.

"No Claire. That was Napoleon," Josh said patiently.

"Oh."

She shrugged it off, took the ice cream, and began eating.

Then, the speakers began to play the song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse.

"Want to dance?" Josh and Cam said again in unison.

Claire looked indecisive looking at both of them. Her eyes lingered on Cam's clothes covered in a mixture of cream cheese, garlic, and clams.

"I'd love to, Josh!" she finally said grabbing his hand.

Cam fumed silently.

Claire and Josh began slow dancing together on the hallway. Josh leaned in closer to Claire's ear to sing softly the lyrics.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Claire smiled as he kept singing. He had a beautiful voice. And she had a feeling he was dedicating the song to her.

The song ended all too soon and she had to give Cam a turn. Anyone can plainly see she wasn't into it.

At the end of the song, Claire brought Cam over to where Josh was waiting.

"Um guys. I've decided who I want as my boyfriend," Claire started.

Cam and Josh waited restlessly to see who she would choose. Each hoped the same thing; that she would choose him.

"Josh."

He grinned so wide Claire thought it would break his face. Cam looked on sulkily.

"Well, since I'm not your boyfriend, I think I should go!" Cam said with as much dignity as he could muster.

Claire and Josh barely acknowledged him. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

Cam walked huffily away. But as he took a step, it quacked. He looked down and on his shoes were rubber ducks.

He mumbled something incoherently and stormed off.

"I'll be right back, Claire," Josh said. He walked towards the twins who were waiting yet again by the bathrooms.

"So, where's our money?" Cesar asked impatiently.

"Yea. We did all that stuff toward the loser that left!" Cody added.

Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill. "Here you go. Five bucks."

"What?!" the twins shouted in unison.

"Yup. 2.50 each. Enjoy!" Josh said while walking away.

"Cheapo!" Cody shouted at his retreating figure.

Josh returned to Claire and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm glad you chose me," he said softly.

"So am I," she said just as softly.

He leaned in a planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She responded immediately.

So, Claire was Josh's, the twins were cheated out of money, and Cam was pissed. In Josh's book, all was well.

--

Meanwhile, across vast miles, Easy Walsh was on his computer.

He was trying to IM Callie to get back together. However, Jenny, in her anger at Easy for breaking up with her, put a virus on his computer.

Now every time he tried to do something, a picture of a donkey would come up.

Easy thought Jenny was trying to convey some type of coded message. The words, 'This is you' were written below the picture. Easy was beginning to think he was on to something with the coded message idea.

He screamed in frustration so loud that it could be heard miles away.

--

Claire broke away from Josh. "What was that? It sounded like a scream of frustration."

"Nah. Couldn't be," Josh responded.

He leaned in again and Claire forgot all about the scream.

Yes, all was well.

_A/N- This was a challenge from RhiniHeartBreaker and she got a challenge from me. Review so I can win the competition we had! Thanks!_

The specifications were:

Pairing-Clam-Closh triangle

Must include pink

A silver turtle

Virus infested computer

It girl books

Easy Walsh

Take place in Chuck-E-Cheeses

Song- Any Song

Line must be in fic- "Hey! Isn't that that short French Guy?" "No Claire. That was napoleon"

Maracas

Annoying twins

Clam dip

Ending pairing-Closh

Must have 'Cam stormed off. All was well'

Red Crayon


End file.
